I Want To Save You
by Everything16
Summary: He needs someone who can stable him. She needs someone to notice her.DHr--evnually wll be R. Updtes every Thursday.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own characters that are involved in this story; they all came from the lovely J.K Rowling.

Author's Note: This story is based of the Song "I want to save you" by Something Corporate. This isn't really a song fic, but the basis of the story is based upon a song.

If you wish to see the lyrics, you can ask and I'll upload as a chapter, just so you can see where I'm going with the story. This chapter is a bit short, in fact the first few will be, I just need to introduce the characters and their feelings.

Dedicated to: Jessie, who is celebrating her birthday today, Happy Birthday! I love you like my own sister and it helps that you read all my stories!

"Standing on the edge of morning...nothings different"

-Something Corporate

Chapter 1: Something's Never Change

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Draco-**

She rolled on top of him, for the final time that night, breathing heavily as she fell unto the other side of him. Leaning toward him, Draco felt her lips brush against his cheek, and saw though the corner of his eye, her hand moving slowly over his shoulder. Swiftly, he used his hand to prevent any contact.

"You can leave now," his voice cracked, echoing though out the silent room, sending shiver down her sweaty back. He spoke with command and control, without remorse, like a King speaking to a commoner.

He moved to the edge of his bed, waiting for a sound. Moments passed and Draco swore the silence would swallow him whole. Finally, she spoke, concern and disappointment escaped her lips, "Draco?" The sound of her voice resembled that of a kitten's meow. However, she received no kind words from him; He sat up straight, his shoulders broad.

The air was now thick and Draco could no longer breath, he wished she would just leave. _Why does she always have to make this so difficult? _He thought.

Then, as if reading his mind, he heard her rise of the bed; Gathering articles of clothing off the floor. She scurried thought the door, with no sound, like a thief in the night.

Draco couldn't tell but he was sure he heard her say, 'Something's never change." He believed it to be his self conscience bothering him again. Whatever it was, it was correct; Something's never change, at least on his part.

If asked how many times a scenario like this one, had played out before, he would be ashamed to say.

He laid back, onto his King-sized bed, clasping his hands behind his neck. He looked around, his eyes darting from one thing to the next. He was Head Boy in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Ever since he earned the honor, which came with his own dormitory, he had engaged in many inappropriate activities. He was never alone, not a night passed without company, usually, like tonight it was Pansy Parkinson, his Welcome mat.

_Pansy. She was a fellow Slytherin, not the brightest of the bunch, nor was she pretty, yet, she has found her way into my bed every night and I have yet to say no. Though she was, how you say, 'good in bed', I could never find myself with her; _He rambled on in his mind.

_I need more. Someone I could talk to, someone that has the same intellectual mind as I do._

"Does a person like that even exist?" He questioned himself aloud. He smirked, as his eye lids became heavy, and he slowly fell asleep.

In the next room, there was a missing Head Girl, but she did at least exist.

-**Pansy**-

Hovering over the sink, the tears rushed out like a dam at its capacity. Gazing at her reflection with meatball sized eyes; Pansy has found herself in the same situation, over and over again. She was crying Myrtle in the girl's laboratory at Merlin knows what time.

_Nothing new, why can't I just say no?_ He held that thought for a second and a huge smile grew across her face. Draco had in fact grown up quite nicely, with a pale complexion that brought out his silver eyes that looked like puddles of gray pools, which stood out, even with his shaggy blonde hair that dangled in its way. His slender body supported his broad shoulder had complemented his distinct personality, of a sinister sex god, that grew crowds of girls for miles. There was talk that his oily skin was because of his melting appeal, but that was just talk. _That's why I can't say no. If he wasn't so gorgeous, why does he have to look the way he does?_ She pondered that thought as she slowly fell into a fetal position where she slept for the night.

**-Hermione-**

She dozed off again, but this time she got up and left the already deserted library. She slipped under Harry's invisibility cloke that she has borrowed. She walked slowly back to her entire, quiet dormitory and fell asleep before her head even fully touched the pillow.


	2. Waking To The Days End

Disclaimer: I do not own characters that are involved in this story; they all came from the lovely J.K Rowling.

Author's Note: This story is based of the Song "I want to save you" by Something Corporate. This isn't really a song fic, but the basis of the story is based upon a song.

If you wish to see the lyrics, you can ask and I'll upload as a chapter, just so you can see where I'm going with the story. This chapter is a bit short, in fact the first few will be, I just need to introduce the characters and their feelings.

Thanks to those who reviewed, you're the reason I write.

"Dressed by dawn and out the door... knows she could leave without being detected."

-Something Corporate

Ch. 2: Waking To the Days End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Hermione-**

Hermione Granger fussed with her striped red and gold tie for the final time. She cuffed her collar over her tie, aligning it perfectly with her buttons going down her white, carefully pressed, shirt. She stared at the full length mirror, turning from side to side, examining herself._ As good as it's going to get_. She glanced over her shoulder looking at her nonexistent arse. She took a deep breath. She has rehearsed this action on a regular basis, to the point where she was starting to bore herself. After another stolen look, she disappeared under the portrait hole. Making her way, hastily though the corridor, heading to the Great Hall, she saw, though the corner of her eyes, Pansy Parkinson, hanging loosely on the arm of Draco Malfoy, who seemed uneasy and disturbed by her action, though he did nothing to make her notice.

For some reason, Hermione could feel herself becoming jealous by the second.

_Hermione what is wrong with you, snap out of this nonsense. _She felt a magnetic pull drawing her closer and closer to wanting him. _Are you out of your mind, you HATE him! _She didn't realize it, but the more she stared the closer she was to them and the tighter Pansy hold on Draco became. She shook her head, hoping each and ever dirty thought would somehow fall out and evaporate in the air. No such luck, she now had to result to a faster pace.

Upon, resisting Draco's charms, she had forgotten about her own problems. Walking, ever so slowly toward the Gryffindor table, she saw Harry and Ron eating in silence, and Ginny talking to Pavarti Patil, who belongs to the Ravenclaw house. Though she encouraged house interactions, she knew Pavarti needed to return to her own house table.

"Pavarti, don't you think you outto eat breakfast with _you_r house mates?" She questioned, even though she wasn't expecting an answer. Most of the students obeyed her commands and she never had to repeat herself. As if right on cue, Pavarti backed up slowly and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"She was just asking me what she should wear for the Yule Ball, no big deal," Ginny said.

Shaking her head, Hermione replied," That dance isn't for another two months, isn't it a bit too earlier to be planning on what to wear?'

"Well, if you had someone to go with, maybe you'd be planning too."

Just as the words escaped her lips, Ginny knew she'd regret it. She quickly put her hand over her mouth. Hermione stared at her, she heard Harry and Ron snicker.

"I didn't mean too, I'm sorry," Ginny pleaded.

Hermione smiled, she figured she couldn't risk burning any more bridges. "That's alright Ginny; you were just stating the facts, no harm no foul."

Ginny let out a deep sigh as if to say, _Thank Merlin._ She turned and started talking to Neville Longbottom, hoping not to have any more outburts.

"So, Harry, Ron...how are things?"

Both ignored her and she knew why, well she knew why Ron was, but she had no clue why Harry has chosen to give her the cold shoulder. Ron had finally told Hermione how much he cared for her thinking Hermione felt the same. However Hermione had eyes for another. Harry, who conincidently felt the same for her.Ron caught the both of them kissing, about a week after he proclaimed his love for Hermione. Harry seemed to have worked things out with Ron. And since then both have ignored her. _God you'd think they would have gotten over it._

"So I guess we can't even be civil to one another?"

Again she got no reply.

"Harry, are you prepared for Potions, Snape has been singling you out, more than usual lately, you don't think that has anything to do with Voldemort?"

"You hear that Harry, yes, yes, I think that's the voice of backstabbing tramp," Ron said to Harry, however he didn't answer. "Let's go mate. Oh and Hermione, any more poor attempts to talk to us would be a waste, and the Voldemort card gets old, quick. Thought you outta know." He finished with a smile.

"Harry?' she said.

He took one look at her and then another at Ron, then grabbed his books, and they left together.

_I wouldn't have gotten the message any better if there was 'Not Interested' signed on Harry forehead. I'd expect this from Ron, but I thought Harry loved me. I'm foolish, foolish when it comes to those two._

Just then she felt a presence upon her. She looked ahead and a pair of gray eyes was fastened upon her. She ignored it. _It's probably a plot of his and a waste of my time._

_And thus another morning begins. Life is great isn't it? My best friends won't talk to me. Harry won't even acknowledge my presence with fears of Ron's jealousy. And Draco has taken a keen interest me. Wonderful._

She pretended to eat for a half a minute longer, 'till the action became pointless. _I might as well catch up on some reading as if I don't already do that every other second of the day._

Grabbing her books, she made her way to the library.

**-Draco-**

_Granger. She shall be a challenge and if this nitwit would peel her arms from around mine, I could move and get a jump start. Does she ever take a hint?_

He leans in sweetly, in the most romantic way possible, and whispers gently in her ear.

"Pansy, how many times must I tell you, no public signs of affection? Actually no affection period," he said sternly.

She murmured something, but it didn't register on Draco's list of important words.

"Listen, if I have to tell you again," he bite her ear gently but enough to make her whimper, "their will be repercussions. Now I'm going to excuse myself, and your going to play along as if we never had this talk. Okay?"

She nodded. He smiled, and turned to the table that had their eyes pierced upon them.

'I must take a leave; I forgot some books in the dormitory. I'll see you all later."

He strutted with dignity toward the Great Hall door.

**-Pansy-**

She watched as Draco continued to stare at Hermione. She envied for him to look at her that way, but since she couldn't, she didn't want anyone else to. Talking him by the arm she leans him forward toward her, and begins to kiss him gently. He shrugs her off, annoyed. She played it off as if it wasn't anything, trying to save face. Then she felt a hot breath in her ear trying though her skin. The words that followed, brought tears to her eyes, and a drop escaped her eye when she felt a bite on her ear. Sh tried to say something, but as usual he ignored her, as if her words had no meaning. Again, she went along with it. When Draco left, he glanced over by him with glossy eyes, and with those eyes she also saw Hermione turn the corner, the same direction Draco was heading. Her heart dropped and her expression became tense, hot blood rushing to her face. _So Draco wants to mingle with the Mudblood huh? Well, two can play that game. If their one thing I won't be, and that is being ignored._


End file.
